


You are You

by KuromiAkira



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Secondo me è un robot. -<br/>La mano di Candela, che teneva ben saldo un dolcetto che la ragazza stava per portarsi alla bocca, si bloccò a mezz'aria. Il capo della squadra Coraggio volse uno sguardo incuriosito verso il collega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are You

**Author's Note:**

> \- A Kurenai Per ringraziarla di tutto e perché ieri è stato il suo compleanno.  
> \- Fiction non betata.  
> \- Evitare di mettere riferimenti al sesso di Blanche è stata un faticaccia, maledizione XD

\- Secondo me è un robot. -  
La mano di Candela, che teneva ben saldo un dolcetto che la ragazza stava per portarsi alla bocca, si bloccò a mezz'aria. Il capo della squadra Coraggio volse uno sguardo incuriosito verso il collega.  
Spark, che aveva già finito di mangiare, le era ancora seduto accanto, ma il suo sguardo era ritto, fisso sulla schiena del terzo membro del trio e serio, un'espressione talmente rara nel viso del ragazzo dai capelli biondi che quasi lei credette di aver di fianco un'altra persona... se solo questa non se ne fosse uscita con una delle sue solite frasi senza senso.  
\- Di cosa stai parlando? - domandò infatti la donna, abbassando l'arto.  
\- Di Blanche! - affermò allora Spark, girandosi a guardare la sua interlocutrice con uno sguardo d'ovvietà.  
Il capo della squadra Saggezza sedeva a un tavolo a qualche metro davanti a loro, continuando una delle sue ricerche; aveva già finito di mangiare, o almeno così supponevano i due dato che, quando erano arrivati alla mensa, Blanche stava già maneggiando col suo pc poggiato su una superficie sgombra di piatti o avanzi.  
\- Pensaci! - esclamò il capo della squadra Istinto sollevando il dito indice, riottenendo l'attenzione di Candela. - Lavora sempre, sembra non conoscere la stanchezza; non ride mai, ha sempre quell'espressione seria e indecifrabile. E poi non sappiamo nemmeno se è maschio o femmina! - spiegò, quasi orgoglioso del proprio ragionamento. - Non potrebbe essere, in realtà, un robot super tecnologico? -  
La ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi cosa diamine c'entrasse il genere di Blanche con tutto il resto del discorso, poi si voltò nel sentire il rumore di una sedia strisciare sul pavimento.  
In perfetto silenzio, Blanche si alzò, chiuse e afferrò il suo computer e, senza degnarli di uno sguardo, abbandonò la mensa.  
Spark, che aveva seguito i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, ricevette una forte manata sulla nuca da Candela.  
\- Ahio! - si lamentò il ragazzo, massaggiandosi la parte colpita. - Ma perché? -  
\- Sei uno stupido! Se l'è presa! - spiegò lei, con cipiglio severo.  
\- Prendersela? Blanche? - chiese con scetticismo il ragazzo dai capelli biondi. Non ricordava di aver mai visto il capo della squadra Saggezza prendersela per qualcosa.  
\- Non ti rendi conto del significato di quello che hai detto? - domandò la ragazza, sbuffando d'impazienza. - Paragonare una persona a un robot equivale ad affermare che non ha sentimenti! Se qualcuno osasse dire una cosa del genere di me, io lo ucciderei!-  
Ma Spark già non la ascoltava più. Nell'udire le prime due frasi pronunciate della collega, spalancò impercettibilmente gli occhi, irrigidendosi, comprendendo solo in quel momento il proprio errore. 

\- Questo pokémon sembra seguire un processo di evoluzione diverso... - mormorò Blanche, continuando a battere velocemente i tasti del portatile. “Mi sto avvicinando alla soluzione,” pensava. “Mi manca poco.”  
\- Blanche! - la porta si aprì con uno scatto rumoroso, precedendo di poco il richiamo di Spark e il capo della squadra Saggezza si voltò appena, rivolgendo uno sguardo stizzito al collega che aveva appena fatto dissolvere la sua concentrazione.  
Ma il ragazzo non ci fece caso, forse per scelta o forse perché proprio non se n'era reso conto, e si avvicinò con rapidi passi fino ad essere accanto al terzo membro del trio. Sorrise, un sorriso caldo e disarmante, quasi ingenuo, impossibile da ignorare.  
\- Mi dispiace per prima! - disse lui, nessuna traccia di esitazione nella voce. Quando sbagliava non aveva alcuna remora ad ammetterlo, e sapeva di dover rimediare.  
Blanche scrutò con sorpresa il ragazzo davanti a sé; non disse nulla, ma Spark comprese che, probabilmente, non si aspettava delle scuse da parte sua.  
\- Per aver detto che sei un robot - spiegò quindi. - Hai solo un carattere riservato, e ti impegni fino in fondo in quello che fai. Non avevo alcun diritto di offenderti in quel modo solo perché siamo diversi. -  
Il capo del team Saggezza lo fissò ancora qualche istante, poi, sospirando, tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione allo schermo del pc. - Non preoccuparti, non mi importa - cercò di rassicurarlo, la voce atona e quasi indifferente. - Inoltre, non la chiamerei proprio 'offesa'. Un robot è efficiente, dopotutto. -  
\- Invece sì! - esclamò con forza Spark, facendo un piccolo salto sul posto. Qualcosa nell'atteggiamento del ragazzo costrinse Blanche a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui, questa volta girando tutta la sedia in direzione del collega. - Non voglio che tu creda che io pensi che tu non abbia sentimenti, Blanche - riprese lui, incespicando un po' sulle parole. - So che non è così. Infatti, il tuo amore per i pokémon è autentico e sincero, e lo si percepisce in ogni cosa che fai! Tu sei tu, hai il tuo carattere unico e Candela ed io ti vogliamo bene così come sei! - dichiarò, mostrando un sorriso luminoso.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, Blanche notò il capo della squadra Coraggio avvicinarsi e poggiare la schiena sullo stipite della porta, incrociare le braccia al petto e sorridere in loro direzione.  
Incapace di trovare parole adeguate per rispondere, il capo della squadra Saggezza tornò nella posizione originaria nascondendosi agli occhi degli altri due; ma a Spark e Candela sembrò, per un attimo, che il viso di Blanche si fosse tinto di una piacevole sfumatura rossa.


End file.
